Hablando con la verdad
by xanxel
Summary: que pasara cuando 7 integrantes de la orden de atenea, que se enfrentaron fuertemente en la batalla contra hades y aun guarden recentimiento se queden encerrados en una habitación? si keren saberlo leean esta historia! ONESHOT!


Hablando con la verdad

que hacen todos ustedes aquí?- pregunto con evidente enfado Aioria al ver llegar a camus, shura y Saga a la bodega, donde dejaban armaduras y armas de sobra.

Ninguno de los tres le respondió y siguieron su camino, buscando entre el polvo y las telas de araña, el arma que necesitaban, al momento después llego Milo, mirando a los tres con las peor cara que tenía, la cual era igual o mas penetrante que su aguja escarlata, este desvío su vista y busco al igual que los de mas, armas, al rato llego kanon quien al igual que todos fue en busca de un arma, mientras era seguido por Mu, quien entró con los ojos cerrados y sin mirar a nadie, este en cambio, fue al lugar donde estaban las armaduras sobrantes y comenzó a buscar unas hombreras, de pronto se oyó un gran golpe y todos miraron al lugar para comprobar de que había sido ese ruido nada menos que de la gran puerta de hierro.

Milo se paró y fue a intentar abrir al puerta.

maldita puerta!- gruño el escorpión, al ver que no la podía abrir.

Ves como eres de inútil Milo- dijo Aioria acercándose al lugar para intentar abrir la puerta, pero sus intentos fueron en vano- tu la echaste a perder mas de lo que estaba, estúpido escorpión!

Me echas a la culpa a mi de que no la puedas abrir?- grito el escorpión.

Que diablos crees que hago?- pregunto aioria Enfadado.

Salgan- dijo Shura, mientras retrocedía un poco y alzaba su brazo derecho- EXCALIBUR!- Nada sucedió.

Pero al igual que todos los de más sus intentos fueron en vano y no le produjo ni un rasguño a la puerta.

maldición!- exclamo Shura.

Deja intentarlo Shura- dijo camus, congelando toda la puerta- adelante Saga- dijo saliendo del frente de la puerta.

Bien aquí voy- dijo Saga dando un puñetazo lleno de cosmo a la puerta, pero esta no recibió ningún daño, mientras que saga se arrodillaba dejando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra en 90 grados y con una mano se agarraba la otra a causa del dolor, de pronto se paro, dio media vuelta.

Déjenme a Mi- dijo Kanon- triangulo de las bermudas!- pero no logró nada y al igual que todos miro a Mu.

Mu!- dijeron todos en coro al caballeros que se encontraba observando de los lejos, quien abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a caminar, hasta estar frente a la puerta, extendió su manos hasta la manija de esta y allí cerro nuevamente los ojos, mientras que por su mente pasaba todos los detalles de la cerradura, hasta llegar al punto donde supuestamente estaba el error, mientras los de mas santos veían como los cabellos de Mu comenzaba a elevarse calmadamente y bajar de vez en cuando, mientras que su rostro se mostraba sereno y con signo de concentración, por el ceño levemente fruncido que se le había dibujado en la frente, pronto vieron como este abrió los ojos de golpe, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, se volvió a cerrar con la misma rapidez y el Lemuriano apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo y escondía su rostro entre sus largos cabellos lavandas, todo en una fracción de segundos.

Hay alguien que no quiere que salgamos de este lugar- dijo Mu incorporándose.

¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Milo, al ver como brotaba sangre de la nariz del Lemuriano, cuando este con el dedo índice presiono en cierta parte de su nariz y dejo de brotar sangre, luego con la misma mano la pasaba por la sangre y esta desaparecía.

Estoy bien, gracias Milo- dijo Mu alejándose de todos, con evidente molestia.

Así pasaron unos, segundo… minutos... horas….

Los caballeros ya se encontraban sentados mirándose uno con otros, sin saber que hacer.

Milo, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, de brazos cruzados, arregostado en la pared y mirando el suelo, buscando una manera de entretenerse.

Camus, estaba recostado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

Shura, estaba recostado en la puerta de metal, mientras miraba al frente, donde había una pequeña ventana con barrotes.

Saga se encontraba sentado en el suelo, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

Kanon, se encontraba igual que Shura, con la diferencia que estaba en otro rincón.

Aioria, estaba igual que Saga y Milo, con la diferencia de que este estaba mirando lo que hacia su compañero de cabellos lavanda.

Mu, estaba con un pedazo de madera que había encontrado en el lugar y con herramientas muy parecidas a las que ocupaba para reparar las armaduras, con las que comenzaba a tallar la madera.

que haces?- pregunto Aioria a Mu, quien no respondió, mientras seguía tallando. Ahora no solo era Aioria quien le prestaba atención, sino también los de mas, que lo miraban atentos, de pronto este termino e hizo dos 3 figuras con aquel pedazo de madera, la primera era de un hombre desnudo, la segunda de una espada y la tercera la de un escudo.

Que diablos es eso Mu?- pregunto Milo.

Esta figura representa la mente, el espíritu y el corazón del ser humano y estas otras figuras lo que sus ojos ven- dijo el Lemuriano.

Y que significa todo eso?- pregunto Shura.

La primera lección que recibimos cuando eramos aprendices, fue que una persona no valía por las armas o saber utilizarlas bien, sino por la fuerza de su corazón, de su espíritu y su Fe, lo que conformaba un cosmo, nuestro cosmo- de pronto las figuras de madera se transformaron en polvo y este quedo vagando entre las manos de Lemuriano.- el cosmo con el que afrontamos la guerra de Hades, con el que nos liberamos del castigo de los Dioses y volvimos a la vida, alcanzando el 8º sentido.

Y con el mismo con el que nos traicionaron- dijo Aioria, mirando fríamente a Shura, Camus y Saga.

Todo por atenea- dijo Shura.

Incluso él matar a un amigo?- pregunto con evidente sarcasmo Aioria.

Y que harías tu?- pregunto Shura, con el puño en alto.

Yo…- fue interrumpido.

Ya basta Shura!- dijo Saga - no sacas nada con hablar con una pared.

A quien llamas pared?- pregunto Aioria con el puño en alto.

A ti, pues a quien mas- dijo Shura, al igual que aioria con el puño en alto.

Cállate Shura- dijo Saga.

Si Shura, pues, si no lo haces te partiré en mil pedazos, no ves como hasta Saga me tiene miedo.- dijo Aioria, mientras que Saga ya se había molestado ante tal comentario.

Yo que tu Aioria no me reiría tanto, pues, fuiste el último en entender el por que de nuestra traición, sabes perfectamente que no lo hicimos por que nuestra almas estaban llenas de rencor y ganar de volver a la vida, sino, por la persona a la que le dimos nuestra vida, atenea y por volver a verlos a ustedes- dijo lo último por lo bajo, aun que todos escucharon.

Saga!- susurro Camus.

Después de todo no fue tan malo el verlos de nuevo- dijo Milo, quien ahora miraba hacia la pequeña ventanilla- pues, los necesitábamos.- su tono sonó lleno de amargura

Milo!- exclamo Aioria.

Acéptalo Aioria, echabas de menos las peleas con Shura- dijo Milo, aun mirando la ventanilla y con los ojos y el tono lleno de amargura y tristeza.

Es ver…dad Aioria?- pregunto Shura, mientras Aioria se daba la vuelta para no mirar a nadie y mirar hacia el rincón donde estaba Mu, quien estaba escuchando todo.

Cla…ro que es ver…dad- dijo por lo bajo, aun que para los oídos de Shura, fue como si les hubiesen gritado aquella frase- y tu Milo, deseabas con todo que Camus vuelva, tu cosmo Lloraba todas las noches por su ausencia!.

Milo se sonrojo.

si se muere tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, tu hermano que harías Aioria, reír para la eternidad?- pregunto Milo.

Llorar todas las noches- dijo Camus, con la vista perdida en la sombra de su flequillo.- o morir.

Camus, sabes de lo único que me alegre de tu muerte- dijo milo, mirando ahora a los ojos al santo de acuario, quien con la mirada le respondió- de que él que tuvo que afrontar aquel dolor de perder a tu mejor amigo fui yo y no tu.

Milo- fue lo único que salio de los labios del santo de los hielos, mientras se llenaba de valor para seguir hablando- no sabes lo difícil volver a verlos y verte, mientras yo era hecho un traidor y luego afrontar la indiferencia de todos, sobre todos de mi mejor amigo y casi hermano, no sabes cuanto me dolió y cuando pensé que las cosas se arreglarían, volvieron a decaer y de peor manera, tanto que desee volver a estar muerto otra vez.

No saben el dolor de afrontar tales cosas y la indiferencia de todos- dio Saga.

Pero peor es ver tu hermano hecho un traidor y rebajarse hasta el último e los niveles- dijo Kanon- y si entiendo el dolor de la indiferencia y la del perdón de esta, Milo, me lo hizo saber muy bien.

Si kanon- dijo Saga ocultando su rostro- no sabes lo que es ver a tu hermano ocupar tu lugar y el ser un caballero de la orden de atenea, lo que siempre deseaste para él y al verlo al fin así, produce el mayor de los orgullos, mientras yo me iba y volvia como un traidor.

Y el ver a tu hermano enfrentar hasta los Dioses, para cumplir con su misión es halagador- dijo Kanon.

Pero aun así, el peor dolor que ahí es equivocarse y pagar caro por ello- dijo Shura, mirando a Aioria.- y peor aun cuando este fue el quitarle el hermano a uno de los caballeros que mas estimabas.

Pero aun así, estabas bajo el control de Ares- dijo Aioria y Saga miro de soslayo al suelo, algo avergonzado, cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver quien era, Kanon.

No te preocupes, todos sabemos que nunca quisiste ser Ares, pues, yo soy consiente y a de mas el afectado de lo puro y bueno que era y que es tu corazón.

A de mas ya te perdonamos- dijo Aioria- y a ti también Shura.

Me alegra de que todo halla sido así- dijo Camus.

Y también es bueno que sepan que volvimos a hacer la exclamación de atenea contra ustedes, para…

Terminar todo mas rápido- interrumpió Milo a Saga.

Nosotros lo hicimos por lo mismo- dijo Aioria.- de verdad pensaron que estaba tan enojado, después de todo era decepción lo que sentía, pero en la misma exclamación de atenea, me di cuenta de que era lo mejor para terminar con todo.

No niego que son más poderosos de lo que yo mismo pensé- dijo Kanon.

Gracias Mu- dijo Saga al lemuriano al verlo tan alejado– gracias por confiar en nosotros hasta el último momento y en mi cuando te entrege el rosario de Shaka.

Y por ser tan valiente en detener el ataque de Aioria, pues, sabias que nos destruiría- dijo Camus, mientras Mu los miraba sorprendidos.

Y por brindarnos energías, cuando íbamos subiendo a ver a atenea, para durar un poco mas- dijo Shura.

Que dicen?- preguntaron asombrados Kanon y Aioria.

Si, yo ayude a Mu para brindarles energía- dijo Milo.- pero no sabia todo lo de más.

Pero lo que nos preguntamos, es por que volviste a Afrodita y MM al infierno nuevamente y no lo hiciste con nosotros?- pregunto Shura.

En ellos no había arrepentimiento, aun les faltaba sufrir un poco mas- dijo Mu.

Nunca paras de sorprendernos Mu- dijo Aioria.

Así es, también debemos pedirte perdón por habernos enfrentado a ti, tan cobardemente- dijo Saga.

No importa- dijo Mu.

Lo que importa es que hemos aclarado todas las cosas, o por lo menos las mas importantes- dijo Milo.

A si es, yo los acepto y los perdono, aun con sus pecados, pues, fueron por el bien, te perdono Shura, después de todo gracias a ti madure y me hice mas hombre, Saga te acepto y me enorgullezco de tenerte como miembro de esta orden nuevamente, Camus, me alegra volver a hablar y verte como antes, Kanon bienvenido a la orden de atenea- dijo Aioria extendiendo la mano al frente.- amigos?

Yo también los perdono a todos, los acepto y bienvenidos de nuevo a la orden de la atenea- dijo Milo, extendiendo la mano hacia al frente y colocándola arriba de la de Aioria- te perdono Camus, siempre te perdone, Saga siempre te estime y te respete por tu fuerza y Shura, me alegro que estés de vuelta, Kanon, hace tiempo que ya te perdoné y te acepte, AMIGOS!- afirmo Milo.

Hermano- dijo Kanon- no sabes como te necesite y comprendo tu actos y espero que todos me perdonen y me acepten, Milo gracias por ponerme a prueba, Aioria, me alegra saber que me has aceptado, Camus, será un placer conocerte al igual que a ti Shura- ahora era Kanon, quien colocaba su mano arriba de la de Milo- AMIGOS?

Gracias por perdonarnos- dijo Saga- te perdono hermano y espero que volvamos a ser tan unidos como antes compañeros, cuando todos, los 12 caballeros, éramos hermanos- Saga coloco su mano arriba de la Kanon- amigos!

Amigos para siempre- dijo Shura, quien ponía la mano arriba de la de Saga.

Mas que eso... hermanos- dijo Camus poniendo la mano arriba de la de Shura-

De pronto la puertas se abrieron o alguien las abrió.

las puertas ya se abrieron- dijo Mu, caminando hacia la salida, cuando sus pies fueron congelados.

No nos moveremos de aquí- dijo Saga

Y tu tampoco- dijo Shura a Mu.

No querías encerrarnos?- dijo Camus.

Asume las consecuencias- dijo Milo, mientras Mu se sorprendía lo habían descubierto.

Aun que creas que sobras- dijo Saga- no es así.

Faltas- dijo Aioria

Mu que aun les daba la espalda, intentaba controlar las lágrimas y cuando se hallo fuerte, dio media vuelta rompiendo el hielo de camus y se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos.

al parecer lograste tu cometido Mu- dijo Shaka, quien se asomaba junto con Aldebarán, MM, Afrodita y Aioros.

Eres realmente inteligente- dijo MM.

Yo pensé que tu plan no funcionaria- dijo Afrodita.

Controlaste todo muy bien y creo que también somos parte de esto no?- pregunto Aldebarán.

Claro que si- respondió Mu.

Todo se acercaron y juntaron sus manos en el centro y mirándose todos llenos de alegría y de alivio de volver a ser los hermanos que siempre fueron gritaron a todos pulmón.

AMIGOS!-

FIN

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

_Espero que les halla gustado… lo único que pido es que dejen rew todos los que lean, criticas o no las acepto todas y por favor dejen mensajes, no sean malitos!_

_Hice este fic con mucha inspiración gracias a la canción Ameno de Era, si quieren pueden bajarla. Solo eso muchas gracias para los que leen y dejan rew y si quieren pueden mandarme un correo, el cual es nos leemos_


End file.
